Forjadores de la fe
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Yato ha muerto, se ha sacrificado para que Hiyori no fuera tocada por un extraño ente que expide una terrible plaga maldita. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, Yaboku ha reencarnado. Hiyori y Yukine se han propuesto educar al nuevo dios y mostrarle los pasos para convertirse en una deidad amable e idiota como lo fue alguna vez. (No Yaoi/No Lemmon).
1. Mi Dios personal

**Cronopios del autor** : Bueno, en realidad debo un mar de capítulos por todos lados pero ahorita decidí subir esta idea que me tiene picando desde que leí el arco de Hechicero Ebisu en Noragami, ahorita creo que es el arco que están animando. Tengo un par de teorías sobre el final de Noragami y sobre las que base este fic, una de ellas es que la casa de la abuela de Hiyori (Sí, la de la anciana que intenta matar a Yato durante el capítulo 54) pero ya pondré más información en el siguiente capítulo, nada más para que no los coja desprevenido el hilo de mi historia.

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers.

 **Descarga de responsabilidades:** Noragami y sus personajes, así como algunos términos le perteneces a Adachi Toka, esta historia no pretende lucrar con ellos. La historia original donde se ven involucrados es una invención total de mí.

 **Forjadores de la fe.**

Por St. Yukiona.

 **Capítulo 1: Mi dios personal.**

Por un momento Yukine, Hiyori, todos alrededor de la pelea sintieron un gran terror, el más grande de todos. Sí la guerra había acabado ¿por qué tan de repente sucedía aquello? El corazón se le contrajo a Yukine por un instante antes de reaccionar y restringir al ente que había osado a atacar a su maestro.

-… ¿Te-e… encuen… tras bien, Hiyori? –preguntó el dios de la calamidad mientras que protegía el cuerpo de la chica.

El avispón que había ocasionado todo el revuelo dentro de la costa mayor estaba siendo exterminado. Kofuku alejó de inmediato a Hiyori del cuerpo de Yato que en un santiamén había comenzado a retorcerse, la plaga avanzó de forma voraz por todo su cuerpo.

-…A… alguien… -Yukine sencillamente no podía hablar de la impresión, el nombre grabado en su pecho empezaba a arder, no era el ardor de la plaga que había sentido años antes tras tocar a Yato, era un ardor distinto-… a… alguien… ayúdelo… ¡Ayuden a Yato! –Jadeó sin poderse creer que todo aquello estuviese ocurriendo.

Y como sí el grito de la regalía bendita hubiera causado efecto los dioses y el resto de las regalías comenzaron a movilizarse. No podían dejar desprotegido a un dios que había sido primordial para aquella misión, y en otras misiones más. Bishamonten, por sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera pensar de Yato, de algún modo estaba endeudada con él por lo cual fue la primera en cargarlo en brazos pero enseguida soltarlo. Era una plaga distinta al resto.

En consecuencia, nadie pudo hacer nada, y Yukine sólo pudo acompañar en silencio el cuerpo de Yato que lentamente se desfragmentaba producto de la plaga. Hiyori, aunque había deseado no separarse de Yato, fue inevitable despertar en la comodidad de su cama, llorando de forma incontrolable al punto que sus padres temieron que alguien hubiera entrado para hacerle algún mal a su hija, sin embargo, no supo explicar que era lo que le pasaba. ¿Cómo podría decírselos si ni siquiera podía dejar de llorar?

-…¿Cómo sigue? –preguntó dos días después Bishamon a Kazuma que regularmente llevaba comida a Yukine para que no desfalleciera.

-Yukine ha aceptado comer… comprende que aún en estos momentos su maestro siente lo que él experimenta –dijo el castaño mirando la habitación de tatami que el humilde santuario erguido a Yaboku había condicionado para su dios.

-Hmp, a este pasó entre hoy y mañana este lugar empezará a caerse a pedazos –dijo la rubia.

Kazuma negó con pesar-. Yukine está siendo demasiado orgulloso para permitir que eso suceda… será la voluntad de la regalía de la celebración la que permita que este lugar se caiga.

-¿La voluntad de la regalía de la celebración? –preguntó la diosa de la guerra mirando confundido a su propio shinki.

-Lo que los humanos llamamos "Fe" –inquirió Kazuma acomodándose los lentes-… Es quizás algo que ustedes como dioses no comprendan de todo… pero básicamente es lo que nos permite seguir creyendo en que los dioses resolverán todo…

-Eso lo sé, Kazuma-idiota –bufó Bishamon-. Pero me parece un poco increíble que el niño pueda seguir teniendo "Fe" viendo las circunstancias en las que se encuentra su maestro… estúpido Yato, sacando el oro al final… -rio sin ganas-… ¿Quién iba a pensar que se iba a sacrificar para salvar la vida de una persona? –Preguntó con humor sombrío-… una vez lo hizo por Ebisu… porque no tenía elección pero aun así… en un recinto lleno de dioses… era obvio que ninguno iba a permitir que algo le pasará a Iki Hiyori, todos los dioses nacemos de deseos… todos dependemos de que los humanos crean en nosotros… un humano puede ser la diferencia y por eso tenemos la obligación de cuidarlos… Pero… en cierta manera comprendo a Yato… -miró a Kazuma de reojo. "Yo también me hubiera arriesgado para cuidar de Kazuma o cualquiera de mis regalías". Bufó girando sobre sus talones.

-¿Veena?

-Avísame cualquier cosa… -susurró caminando hacia la salita de té donde Kofuku preparaba precisamente té, había otros dos dioses más y sus respectivas regalías. Los tesoros gemelos de Veena jugaban con la cola de Kuraha al igual que Ebisu. El adolescente era consciente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo sin embargo prefería mantener la calma.

-… ¿Lo sabremos cuando suceda, verdad? –preguntó Kofuku después del eterno silencio que era menguado por las risas de los menores en un intento por no hacer tan pesado el ambiente.

-Lo más importante ahora es saber quién va a estar al cuidado de Yukine-san –dijo Ebisu acariciando la cabeza del león. Todos miraron con cierta indignación al adolescente-… Presenciando la muerte y extinsión de su maestro es probable que caiga en la desesperación y sea tocado… si eso ocurre no nos quedará más remedio que eliminarlo –sus alabras tenían un matiz frío mientras eran pronunciadas, sin embargo no eran mal intencionadas como todos creían, los dioses comprendían el punto pero aun así sonaba atroz el escenario que estaba proponiendo.

-…Dejemos que Yukine elija –susurro Tenjin.

-¿No será contra-producente, mi señor? –preguntó Tsuyu que había decidido acompañar a su maestro, mismo que le regaló una mirada curioso-… Es decir, no se encuentra en un buen momento para decidir algo como eso… podría causarle más conflicto el tener que decidir después de perder a su maestro y…

-…-Yukine apareció en la sala en silencio mirando a todos, el semblante era sereno, había ojeras y rastro de lágrimas en sus pálidas mejillas pero estaba sereno. Caminó de largo hasta el pequeño refrigerador que había en la sala y sacó un six-pack de cerveza japonesa que había ahí desde hacía un largo tiempo-…Yato… quiere beber… -anunció en silencio-… le daré de beber a Yato… por favor… no decidan sobre cosas tan lúgubres cuando Yato se va a recuperar, y… si siguen haciendo eso… les pediré que se retiren… -en algún punto la voz se le rompió y dejó caer las latas. Sus rodillas tronaron en el piso de madera y sus ojos no pudieron contener más el sufrimiento.

La imagen les rompió el alma a los presentes, y algunos no pudieron evitar desviar la mirada para no sentir el dolor que la regalía estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Yukine golpeó furioso el piso. Y una conmoción se escuchó llegar desde la recamara.

-¡Yukine! ¡Yato está empeorando! –gimió Kazuma, el rubio cogió la cerveza recobrando la compostura para correr hasta la habitación.

-…Con permiso… -Susurró Hiyori al entrar al templo en la tierra de Yato, el corazón se le contrajo al recordar la última vez que había visto al de ojos azules, había estado rezando los últimos días en el pequeño santuario que le había regalado a Yato hacía ya dos años, sin embargo, ese día en particular sentía la necesidad de ir hasta la sencilla edificación para pedirle a Yato ayuda para que no la dejará sola, recordarle que no podía dejarla sola, habían acordado vivir un largo periodo juntos los tres, y dos años para Hiyori no era suficiente tiempo.

-…Por favor… -suplicó apretando las palmas de sus manos.

-…Así que no soy la única creyente en Yaboku-sama –dijo una voz a lado de Hiyori lo que le hizo sobresaltarse. Junto a ella había una chica no mayor de 30 años a su lado una nena que miraba con curiosidad a Hiyori-… Perdón si interrumpí tu plegaría pero es extraño encontrar a alguien en este templo… está abandonado o eso parece pero cada cierto tiempo logramos dejar pergaminos de peticiones y estos son removidos, así que no creo que esté tan abandonado, me gustaría poder hacer más para que el templo luzca bonito… -sonrió-… ¿Cierto Rin-chan? –la beba afirmó.

-… ¿Usted… viene aquí… a rezarle a Yaboku? –preguntó en voz baja Hiyori totalmente sorprendida.

Ella afirmó-… En el barrio donde vivía antes había un enorme templo dedicado a Yawata-sama, pero al mudarnos no encontramos nada igual… quisimos ir al de Bishamon pero queda muy lejos así que decidimos probar en este… -inquirió mientras buscaba en su monedero; del mismo extrajo un billete de 100 yens y le entregó a la nena unas monedas de 5 yens, la nena corrió alaltar principal para dejar siete monedas de 5 yens que correspondían a cada una de las noches de la semana, se perdió un momento pero regresó a los minutos su mamá aún hablaba con Hiyori-… Yaboku-sama nos ha ayudado a que Rin-chan deje de tener pesadillas… Yaboku-sama te ayuda a pelear… te presta sus fuerzas para pelear con eso que no puedes ver en la noche, no encontré mucha información sobre él cuando intente investigar pero las leyendas esporádicas hablan sobre un dios de la guerra que también es dios de la calamidad… Yaboku que empezó a ser adorado en la era Heian… por algún motivo dejó de ser considerado dios y ahora alguien le concedió un altar… un dios sin seguidores no es dios… por eso probamos suerte… y nos ha ayudado, por eso… seguimos viniendo a que nos conceda su gracia… -sonrió la mujer uniendo sus manos.

Hiyori sintió un nudo en su garganta.

La niña miraba con ojos enormes a Hiyori para después juntar sus manos y comenzar a rezar para que las pesadillas con esos horribles espíritus de colores que tomaban formas diversas siguieran sin regresar.

La mujer se despidió de Hiyori, tiempo después supo que se trataba de una madre maestra de historia del folclor japonés, sin embargo, en ese momento un cálido sentimiento se posicionó en su pecho, quizás, el exterminar todos Ayakashi había traído buenos frutos a Yato, quizás ahora por lo menos la gente no lo iba a olvidar, ella no lo iba a olvidar, aunque no lo volviera a ver. Cerró sus ojos y grandes ríos de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, juntó sus manos y volvió a la conversación interna con su dios personal, esperando que hasta el último momento se sintiera amado por ella, por la niña Rin-chan, y por las esporádicas personas que aún creían en él.

-…Oye… -susurró una voz suave e infantil a su lado, Hiyori se giró limpiando sus lágrimas, la nena que había acompañado a la mujer minutos antes estaba nuevamente a su lado extendiéndole un pañuelo y dos mandarinas-… dijo Okasan que te… te entregará esto… para ti y para tu hermanito… -susurró.

Hiyori recibió todo parpadeando.

-Gracias, Rin-chan… pero… mi hermano es más grande –comunicó por inercia buscando sonreír.

-…No… hablo de él… -señaló detrás de la pileta donde estaba el agua bendita donde un pequeño niño con Sokutai color negro, las mangas se arrastraban en el piso sin barrer del templo, y parecía temblar con miedo mirando a su alrededor.

Hiyori, dejó caer pañuelo y naranjas al toparse con la visión, a lo que la niña salió corriendo, la casi universitaria no reparó en ese detalle pues ella había empezado a correr hacia el menor. El cual, sin saber realmente cuál era la motivación que lo obligaba a alzar los brazos hacia la chica que lo alzaba y lo abrazaba con desesperación, hundiendo en su pequeño cuerpecito su rostro, aferrando ahí sus lágrimas y acallando gritos desesperados.

Ese día fue el más feliz y el más desdichado de Iki Hiyori, el día en que no fue abandonada por su dios personal.

25 de diciembre: "Tú eres Yaboku, y este es el mundo".

 **Sokutai:** Es el traje formal más elegante que existía dentro de las cortes japonesas en la época antigua, de hecho, es similar al que usa Tenjin pero con elementos distintos. Pueden googlearlo.

 **Yawata:** Dios de la guerra japonés.

 **Aclaraciones:** Sí preguntan porque le di a Yato una ropa tan elegante para reencarnar siendo él un dios tan pobre, bueno supongo que el cielo se compadeció de él al haberse sacrificado para salvar una preciada vida humana. Sí, eso. Fue su forma de agradecer por parte del cielo, más explicaciones y la continuación de esta historia, pues en el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos, los adoro.

St. Yukiona.


	2. Tu eres Yaboku

**Cronopios del autor** : Hahahaha dije que iba a subir hasta el 25 pero verán, terminé por sucumbir al mal de la redacción y quedó extremadamente largo el capítulo, así que por ser casi mi cumpleaños (es el 26 de diciembre, por cierto, heh), decidí darles un capítulo hoy y otro el 25, más bien la segunda parte, va muy de la mano con este capítulo, será como una especie de "bonus".

Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo, a los review (no me los esperaba, abajo están unas palabritas), a los follows y a los favorite, de verdad que me hicieron cochinamente feliz. En fin, los dejo leer.

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers.

 **Descarga de responsabilidades:** Noragami y sus personajes, así como algunos términos le pertenece a Adachi Toka, esta historia no pretende lucrar con ellos. La historia original donde se ven involucrados es una invención total de mí.

.

.

 **Forjadores de la fe.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2: Tú eres Yaboku, y este es el mundo.**

La chica miraba como el nene comía con desesperación todo lo que le ponía enfrente, como había sucedido en otras ocasiones con Yato, Yukine y cualquier ente celestial, sus padres no habían cuestionado la presencia pues no la percibían, sólo un poco su madre que le había cuestionado por cuál programa de televisión estaba viendo puesto que acusaba de haber percibido la risa de un niño, pero nada más allá. El moreno no había abierto la boca más que para pedir más agua y más comida, Hiyori sólo había obedecido, y se preguntaba cómo es que procedía todo eso; es decir sabía que era Yato, ese agradable aroma lo delataba sin contar los preciosos ojos polares de los cuales se había prendado. Pero, ¿por qué la miraba con cierto temor y apartaba la mirada antes de poder hablar?

Veía como los tiernos labios infantiles se entreabrían pero no emanaba ningún ruido.

Había una terrible opresión en su pecho nacida desde que descubrió al niño llorando entre sus brazos, por un lado Yato había logrado de reencarnar, pero el sonriente dios de la calamidad con el que ella se había encariñado había desaparecido para siempre. Cubrió su rostro, ¿dónde estaba Yukine para resolver esa horrorosa confusión que sentía?

-¿Vas a volver a llorar? –preguntó la voz infantil del dios, sus ojos azules estaban clavados en una bola de arroz rellena de judía roja, sus manitas apenas lograban sostener el alimento.

-¿Qué?

-Desde… desde que me trajiste aquí estás llorando, todo el camino lloraste ¿tienes miedo? –interrogó por fin alzando la mirada. Hiyori tragó saliva, su dios estaba y no estaba en el rostro que lo miraba.

-Sólo estoy –tragó saliva limpiando la comisura de sus ojos-, sólo estoy feliz de que estás aquí.

Los ojos azules del menor se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras jadeaba dejando la comida de lado, pasando por encima de la charola y acordando la distancia hasta llegar con la universitaria a la cual cogió de los hombros aprovechando que ella también estaba hincada.

-¡¿Entonces sabes quién soy?! –el tono del menor tomó por sorpresa a la castaña que no pudo evitar pasar un trago de saliva por su garganta al ver el rostro del menor que se iluminaba ante la revelación-. ¡¿De verdad sabes quién soy?! –volvía a preguntar con la incertidumbre recorriéndole las venas-. Yo… no estoy… no sé… no estoy seguro… -bajó la mirada soltando a Hiyori que seguía en silencio mirando atónita a ese Yato que no conocía, al que conocía sólo en recuerdos que había hurtado en algún momento en las memorias de su Yato, ese Yaboku triste y confundido que se abrazaba haciendo pucheros amenazando con romper a llorar. Ese Yaboku al que Sakura le había enseñado la parte hermosa de la vida.

"Enseñar"

Pensó de inmediato.

-Yo sé quién eres –dijo Hiyori sosteniendo al niño por los hombros-. ¡Yo puedo verte! ¡Yo no me iré de tu lado! ¡¿Vale?! –agregó con desesperación mientras que lo cargaba y salía por pie corriendo de casa, aferrando al nene envuelto en un bulto de mantas y abrigos, pues afuera nevaba.

Recorrió ansiosa las calles y terminó por pedir un taxi. Abordando de inmediato y escondiendo en medida al menor contra su cuerpo, sin embargo, desatendió un instante al pequeño cuando el taxista pidió una dirección a la que ir, empezaba a dudar si dirigirse con Tenjin o algún templo sucursal de Ebisu. Yaboku parecía excitado con la cantidad de luces que aparecían ante sus ojos detrás del vidrio del auto que recorría las calles decoradas con ornamentos de navidad, colándose fuera del nudo de tela al que la chica lo había sometido para gatear en dirección a la ventana y pegar sus manitas contra los cristales.

El rostro del infante también parecía iluminarse junto con los destellos de las vitrinas del centro de la ciudad. Una enorme sonrisa apareció coger desprevenida a Hiyori que aún jugueteaba con el GPS de su celular con el cual hacía cálculos del tiempo de llegada a sus posibles opciones.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! –preguntó el menor señalando un enorme pino de navidad decorado con veladoras, esferas y collares de perlas artificiales que se apilaban contra el resto de adornos de cristal.

La chica se quedó boquiabierta contemplando la belleza natural que la infancia podía dar, un extraño calor maternal se apoderó de su cuerpo, relajando momentáneamente el nudo que llevaba cargando consigo, permitiéndole acercarse al niño para cubrir sus hombros con una de las mantas que había llevado con ellos.

-Es un pino de navidad… en casa tenemos uno, pero no lo viste… cuando regresemos lo podrás ver…

-¿De verdad? –cuestionó el menor mirando con emoción a la chica que afirmaba sonriendo con la misma intensidad contagiada por el infante.

-¿Su hijo? –preguntó el taxista.

Yaboku miró al hombre y después miró a Hiyori.

-No, es un familiar –respondió sin ningún tipo de duda la chica a sabiendas que podía meterse en problemas sino daba una relación directa con el menor, aunque le sorprendía un poco que el hombre hubiera logrado percibir al niño que parecía satisfecho con haber sido tomado en cuenta, como si de antaño supiera que eso era una anormalidad por la cual había sufrido mucho en su vida pasada.

El auto avanzo después de su breve descanso en un semáforo en rojo, sólo para que dos cuadras después el menor se quedara dormido contra Hiyori que empezó a acariciar el cabello negro. Sí, ese era su dios.

El viaje tardó un poco más de lo normal, pero al final, había logrado llegar hasta su destino. En un principio había considerado abandonar su cuerpo y cargar consigo al pequeño Yato para saltar por los tejados, pero considerando lo helado de la temporada y el hecho de que Yato tenía un par de horas de nacido (un bebé humano normal nacía bebé, pero un bebé de dios nacía de la nada, aunque es no quitaba el hecho de que fuera un bebé, un niño que temblaba como gelatina por las frías temperaturas, o al menos eran parte de los extraños pensamientos que la humana estaba teniendo).

Sólo basto con detenerse frente al templo y que Yato se aferrara a su mano para dar un paso al terreno sagrado y ser transportado a la brevedad hacia Takamagahara, o al menos supo que estaba ahí por el delicado aroma que había cambiado en comparación a la ciudad.

-¡Hiyori! –reconoció esa voz.

-¡Yukine! –se giró de forma violenta.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –preguntó el rubio que se detuvo de golpe mirando con cierta estupefacción hacia las piernas de la chica. Observando fijamente como unas manitas se aferraban al pantalón. Unos cabellos negros y una diminuta silueta que trataba de ocultarse.

-Iki Hiyori, sabía que eras tú –declaró Bishamonten llegado detrás de Yukine.

-Señorita Hiyori –habló Kazuma que llegaba junto con otras de las regalías de la diosa de la guerra.

La aludida tuvo el impulso de tirarse a los brazos de Yukine, estrujarlo y llorar con él la pérdida de su amado dios, sin embargo había un extraño gesto que mezclaba lágrimas y una sonrisa temblorosa que preocupó a Bishamon.

-¿Qué… -preguntó la rubia.

La universitaria no pudo hablar y sólo se hizo a un lado flexionándose para tomar de la mano a Yato invitándolo a que caminara, que se presentara, que dejara anonadados al resto del mundo que, con la misma impresión que ella había tenido, no pudieron evitar jadear atónitos y Yukine tirarse a abrazar a su pequeño dios que buscó el socorro de Hiyori con la mirada. Kazuma estaba sin palabras mientras que Veena sólo sonrió enorme, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano para permitir que sus ojos se apretaran por la inmensa alegría de que el dios hubiera reencarnado de alguna forma y una terrible tristeza por saber que su enemigo más perseguido se había logrado escapar de una vez por todas.

-Yato… -susurró Yukine al oído del niño, pero al contacto éste comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

La noticia corrió de forma veloz y eficaz por todo el Takamagahara mientras que Bishamon hacía que sus regalías atendieran a Hiyori que había empezado a cruzar por una especie de colapso nervioso por lo increíble de toda la situación.

-¿Así que lo encontraste en su templo? –preguntó Bishamon tomando un sorbo de té, Hiyori afirmó, ambas miraban como Yukine se encontraba a las espaldas de Yato que veía ido las estrellas.

-Estaba temblando de frío, una niña se percató de él, fui… fui a rezar para que no ocurriera eso… -confesó ella-… después lo llevé a casa y… y decidí en venir a buscar tu ayuda, no… aunque he pasado todo este tiempo con ellos y he investigado mucho, no sé muchas cosas, nunca pregunté a Ebisu como fue su proceso de nacimiento pues descartaba que algo así pudiera ocurrir con Yato –murmuró la chica tomando té.

Los ojos felinos de Bishamon estudiaban a la humana para después clavar su mirada en la escena. Yukine se acercaba a Yato que había empezado a caminar hacia la salida de la mansión de Veena, era un lugar seguro. Ella estaba interesada especialmente en saber todos los detalles del nacimiento de la reencarnación de Yato puesto que estaba segura que el cielo iba a preguntar, no quería que se metieran con Iki Hiyori, después de todo… Veena cerró los ojos.

-Hiciste bien –declaró Kazuma que intercedió al darse cuenta que su ama meditaba e Hiyori comenzaba a incomodarse, la relación entre Hiyori y Veena no era mala, ni mucho menos, pero debía de reconocer que existía siempre una barrera entre ambas mujeres desde que Veena perseguía a Yato, un resentimiento por llamarlo así-… Después de que Yato muriera no quedo nada –susurró el guía de la diosa-. En esos casos cuando un dios no tiene reencarnación, el nombre de su regalía sencillamente desaparece y queda en libertad, su espacio y residencia aquí en el Takamagahara, si es que tuvo uno, se cae a pedazos y se borra cualquier indicio de su existencia, sin embargo… en los últimos momentos de Yato él sonrió…Yukine estuvo con él y cuando ocurrió, su amado templo y su amada regalía quedaron vacíos en espera… el nombre de Yukine no desapareció… intuitivamente él se mantuvo tranquilo…

-Creímos que era un proceso, y que quizás otro era el procedimiento para alguien con dos o tres seguidores como Yato, que su regalía iba a estar destinada en volverse en Nora… -explicó Bishamon peinando su largo cabello-… sé que hay un par de personas que siguen a Yato, pero para que exista una reencarnación es necesario que sea un número considerable de personas pidiendo deseos a nombre de dicho dios…

Hiyori pensó entonces en la mujer y en su hija, en la fe con la que la niña depositó las monedas de 5 yens en el altar, y en que quizás, la fe si movía montañas. Sonrió con suavidad la universitaria. Sin embargo, salió de su ensoñación al percatarse que ni Yukine ni Yato se encontraban en su campo de visión.

-Es un momento en que el guía y la reencarnación se reencuentran –susurró Veena como respuesta a la mirada angustiada de la humana.

-Ya veo… -se quedó un momento inmóvil y jadeó aterrada-. ¡Mi cuerpo se quedó tirado a la entrada de vuestro templo!

-Aiha ya fue por él –dijo Kazuma.

Internados en el bosque, el niño permitió que sus pasos anduvieran un camino que parecían conocer de memoria, o al menos siguiendo el camino que estaba marcado entre la maleza dominada del bosque. Sus ojos brillaron al ver una rustica y modesta casa de madera estructurada en un estilo antiguo japonés, el menor no sabía sobre esos calificativos, sólo sabía que sentía la misma emoción al ver esa casa que había sentido al ver a la chica de ojos bonitos en aquel lugar frío. Corrió por inercia. En el letrero de la entrada se leía: "Residencia del gran Yatogami", pero el nene pasó por alto aquella leyenda para abrir la puerta y fruncir el ceño.

Con desilusión se quedó de pie a la entrada, girando su mirada al exterior donde el rubio miraba con mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto a su maestro.

-¿Tú también vas a llorar? –preguntó el menor al rubio que parpadeó para después desviar la mirada.

-¿Quién dices que va a llorar? Venías corriendo muy emocionado. –se sentó en la entrada Yukine mientras que se quitaba los zapatos.

-Oye… -susurró el niño sentándose y llamando la atención del rubio-. ¿Tú eres… Yuki, cierto?

El rubio guardaba silencio. El pequeño tomó el silencio como una afirmación.

-¿Tú sabes quién soy yo?

-Eres el Dios Yaboku –contestó-. El dios más molesto pero bondadoso de todos –sonrió con triste alegría el rubio mientras se giraba a quedar de frente al niño que no procesaba del todo las palabras dichas-. Yo soy Yukine, soy tu shinki –murmuró sonriendo el rubio con más soltura al ver que los ojos azules que le veían coincidían con el recuerdo fresco de su maestro-… este es el mundo… y yo te guiaré por él, jamás te dejaré…

En ese momento, el recuerdo de la nieve brillando alrededor del bonito árbol de navidad cobró fuerza al ver sonreír a Yukine al tanto que él también comenzaba a sonreír cada vez más y más grande, hasta el punto que sus mejillas dolieron.

-¡¿Lo prometes, Yukine?! –estaba otra vez exaltado, mostrando una emoción que Yato en su vida pasará jamás se hubiera permitido, por un instante el alma se le vio acelerada a la regalía mientras que el nombre otorgado por Yato comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza, ¿o era su corazón que se había emocionado al ver tan tierna expresión?

Sacó de entre sus piernas su mano izquierda para señalar su dedo meñique.

-Préstame tu mano, Yato.

-¿Yato? –preguntó el menor entregando su manita, a lo que Yukine sólo enganchó su dedo meñique con el contrario, apretándolos, el contacto le dio una extraña felicidad al menor.

-Lo prometo… jamás te dejaré, Yato.

* * *

25 de diciembre: "Diciembre es una buena época para nacer".

 **Contestando a los review** :

 **Panda:** Muchas gracias a ti por leer y por el comentario de los puntos, no lo había notado hasta que lo mencionaste, ahora que lo revisé me di cuenta que tienes razón, muchos puntos suspensivos, son como una maldita adicción. Corregiré el capítulo nada más que vuelva a conseguir tiempo. Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, espero siga contando con tu apoyo y que este capítulo vuelva a llenar ese gusto para que me sigas adorando (Lo siento, la autora es una ególatra le diste en su punto con aquello de la adoración). Haha, gracias otra vez y nos leemos en alguna otra ocasión.

 **Angielu300** : Fuiste mi primer review en esta pequeña historia, muchas gracias por leer y por permitirme leerte, eso me hizo muy feliz, de verdad; y como premio cedí a tus deseos y aquí tienes la continuación. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero volver a cumplir con las expectativas de tu lectura para poder seguir contando con tu apoyo en este y los siguientes capítulos. Saludos, nos leemos en otra ocasión!

St. Yukiona.


	3. Diciembre es una buena época para nacer

**Cronopios del autor** : ¡Felices fiestas! El capítulo me salió totalmente distinto a lo que esperaba pero bueno, aquí tienen un capítulo sensual, cortito porque ya saben fiestas y mañana es mi cumpleaños =D Así que sencillamente lean,disfruten y gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado en estos tres capítulos, nos vemos pronto.

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers.

 **Descarga de responsabilidades:** Noragami y sus personajes, así como algunos términos le pertenece a Adachi Toka, esta historia no pretende lucrar con ellos. La historia original donde se ven involucrados es una invención total de mí.

.

.

 **Forjadores de la fe.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3:** **Diciembre es una buena época para nacer.**

 _Lo primero que vi cuando abrí los ojos fue oscuridad, una profunda oscuridad que me hizo sentir confundido. Hacía mucho frío y mis manos temblaban, enseguida supe que el mundo daba miedo. El primer sentimiento que conocí es uno al que mucho tiempo después Hiyori le dio un nombre: soledad y tristeza. Fue Hiyori a la primera persona que encontré después de que el mundo daba miedo, su voz me guio desde la oscuridad, su voz estaba en mi cabeza, su voz me llevó a la luz y el blanco que tapizaba el piso del lugar de donde me encontraba._

-¿Oh? ¿Será que eres hijo de Yato-sama? –preguntó un nene que llegaba a lado de Yaboku.

-Yo soy Yato, ¿me conoces?

-Soy Keiichi, te recuerdo más alto.

-¿Keiichi-kun? –preguntó Yato mirando desde abajo al nene que estaba a su costado, él construía pequeñas casas de piedras que había encontrado entre las plantas. Ambos estaban en el parque cercano al templo que había sido erguido para el dios Yaboku, un dios del cual poca gente había escuchado pero que poco a poco comenzaba a ganar seguidores. Era sumamente efectivo para lidiar sobre todo con pesadillas y espíritus malignos en casa.

-Sí, ¿no me recuerdas? Hace dos años me ayudaste a encontrar a "Señor" es mi gato –declaró el nene sentándose a lado de Yato mientras le extendía un carrito, él llevaba dos.

Yato miró el carrito que le extendía y lo cogió sonriendo con verdadera sinceridad al tanto lo invitaba a jugar con él en la carretera que el dios había improvisado con las piedras más planas. Adornando los costados con aquellas piedras que eran altas. Los niños soltaron sonoras carcajadas divertidas. Pronto los dos tuvieron las manos sucias de tierra, mientras que desde una banca cercana Hiyori y Yukine observaban como la yukata del diminuto dios tendría que ser remendada debido a que este se arrastraba divertido.

-Aún no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado –mascullaba Yukine mirando a su maestro viéndolo reír entretenido.

-Sí yo no puedo creer que se vea así, es decir… viéndolo con otros niños parece ser uno más de ellos, un hijo de alguien –susurró Hiyori recargando sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Hijo de alguien, eh? –el rubio observó seriamente a la morena.

-¿Fue Ebisu el que recomendó que no habláramos sobre su padre a Yato, no?

-Bishamon-sama y Tenjin-sama estuvieron de acuerdo en que no mencionara nada sobre el idiota padre de Yato, aunque no sé qué tan malo puede ser ocultarle esas cosas, a Ebisu le ocultaron cosas y ha funcionado hasta el momento pero…

-Yukine –le sonrió Hiyori colocando su mano sobre la rodilla sonriéndole con cariño-. No tienes porqué estresarte, sencillamente sigue haciendo lo que has hecho hasta ahorita, hiciste feliz a Yato hasta el final, así que ahora tenemos la oportunidad que no sólo sea feliz por un tiempo para redimir su pasado, sino que ahora podremos hacerlo feliz desde el principio.

Entre los niños que jugaban en el área verde Yato se detuvo colocando una mano sobre su pecho para después apretar el puño y sonreír con intensidad, giró su mirada hacia el par que se abrazaba, así que inflando las mejillas emprendió la carrera para tirarse contra Hiyori y Yukine exigiendo ser integrado en el abrazo, el dúo río y fue Hiyori el que levantó al menor para estrecharlo fuerte junto al rubio.

Yato era un nene amado por todos.

-Yukine-kun –susurró Yato sentado en el borde de la barra junto donde el rubio lavaba los platos, el menor intentaba pelar una mandarina, no podía ayudar a su shinki con los quehaceres "pesados" del hogar pero servía para hacer compañía. Yukine se había propuesto hacer de Yato realmente un dios hecho y derecho que no fuera un jodido perezoso desempleado de mierda. No señor, él haría que lo viera hacer quehacer para que un día se ofreciera a ayudar en ellas, él no iba a perder la fe.

-¿Hmp?-El rubio se mantenía concentrado pensando en eso y no romper la loseta que recién habían comprado. Ambos vivían momentáneamente en casa de Kofuku, como en época de antaño, porque al parecer Yato había tenido una conexión instantánea con la diosa y su tesoro, sin embargo, los fines de semana iban al templo de Yato para darle mantenimiento, recoger peticiones, guardar el escaso dinero (que muy lentamente empezaba a aumentar) y colocar improvisadas bendiciones hechas a mano por Yukine y Hiyori para quienes fueran a rezar al templo, aunque mucha de esas bendiciones eran robadas por vándalos y desechadas como basura.

-Yukine-kun –exigió atención.

-Dime –bufó la regalía girándose a ver que su dios ya había pelado la naranja hábilmente con un cuchillo que había quedado cercano a él. El mayor se quedó congelado dándose cuenta de todos los posibles accidentes que hubieran ocurrido pero después un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza: "En su genética está el saber manejar armas con filo", bufó aliviado-. ¿Qué sucede, Yato?

-¿Por qué sentí algo cálido y agradable en el parque? Ha pasado antes, cuando nací sentí tristeza, todo parecía ser gris y triste, y después no podía dejar de llorar porque todos lloraban. Oye Yukine, ¿Por qué mi templo no tiene un torii? Tampoco la casa de Kofuku-chan tiene un Torii, Kazuma me enseñó que los templos deben tener un torii para marcar el terreno profano del terreno sagrado. ¿Mi templo es sagrado?

Yukine se quedó en silencio eran muchas preguntas. Tomó a Yato por debajo de los brazos para cargarlo y lo llevó con él hasta donde se pudieran sentar de forma más cómoda. Dejó al menor frente así y le sonrió suavemente. Eran unos escalones que se debían subir para llegar hasta el hogar de los dos.

-Bueno, tu reencarnación me dijo que Dios y Shinki están conectados, no hay nadie que no conozca mejor mi corazón que tú, Yato –explicó con una sonrisa a lo que los ojos del menor brillaron con inocente emoción-. Cada vez que yo estoy feliz, tú lo sientes aquí –posó su dedo sobre el diminuto pecho.

Yato parpadeó y bajó su mirada a su pecho. Mordisqueó sus labios y sus manos se hicieron puño después sus pequeños pies enfundados en zoris blancos que lo protegían del frío.

-Entonces –meditó la información-. ¿Sí yo me siento triste, tú también estarás triste?

El ceño del rubio se frunció, no quería atormentar a su pequeño dios con información desagradable como la explicación de qué era una plaga o ser tocado, obviamente se lo iba a mostrar para enseñarle cómo erradicarla. Sonrió al menor.

-No, sólo tú puedes sentir lo que yo siento Yato, pero recuerda que son tus seguidores los que sufren las consecuencias de lo que tú sientes… es cómo si te enojas mucho y pierdes el control –trató de explicar-. En algún momento empezarás acompañarme por las noches y ayudar a las personas que creen en ti, pero sí tú te enojas mucho y no sabes delimitar, podemos lastimar gente en el plano mortal.

-¿Gente como Hiyori-chan, cierto? –el dios apretó sus labios-. No quiero lastimar a la gente, ellos… me llevan naranjas -señaló un gajo-. Y hacen sonreír a Hiyori-chan –movió sus pies con insistencia-. Fue la niña humana la que hizo que Hiyori me viera. Antes había gente llorando y alguien gritaba, no había nada, sólo frío y Hiyori estaba ahí –repitió y metió su gajo de naranja a la boca.

-¿Gente llorando? –preguntó en voz baja la regalía bendita de la celebración.

-Neh… Yukine-kun. ¿Por qué no podemos tener un torii?

-¿Un torii? –enarcó la ceja el rubio-. Cierto, Kazuma te lo enseñó.

Afirmó el menor.

-Bishamon tiene uno en su templo, con pilares así de gordos –hizo el ademán con ambas manos-. Y Tenjin-dono tiene cuatro, el otro templo especial –se refería al pequeñito que Hiyori atesoraba- tiene uno, yo quiero uno para este templo.

-Bueno –Yukine se rascó la nuca-. Eso costaría dinero y no tenemos ahorita pero… -recordaba que los padres de Hiyori habían dicho que ellos harían cualquier cosa por el templo, negó-. Sí quieres un torii deberás de trabajar duro, Yato –sonrió el rubio.

-¿Ah? –bufó el nene, para después reír a un ataque de cosquillas echas por Yukine.

-¡No seas perezoso! ¡Dios desobligado! –dijo el mayor mientras seguía revoloteando sus dedos alrededor del cuerpo del dios. Las dulces risas del contrario le hacían reconfortar su herido sufrimiento que debía mantenerse feliz para no infectar a Yato.

-Neh, Yukine –susurró otra vez Yato mirando el cielo grisáceo que comenzaba a precipitarse en pequeños copos de nieve-. ¿Qué es un cumpleaños?

El rubio extendió la mano para recibir un copo blanco, después observó al menor para ayudarlo a incorporarse, debían volver a casa, la yukata que llevaba el pequeño de ojos azules no era lo suficientemente gruesa para protegerlo de algún resfriado.

-Pues es una celebración por el nacimiento de una persona, normalmente los diose…

-¡¿Osea que tendré una fiesta en mi nombre, Yukine?! ¡¿Tú también tienes una?! ¿Cuándo naciste, Yukine?

-…-La regalía se rascó la nuca y sonrió divertido, le ofreció la mano al dios de la calamidad para que regresaran al cálido abrazo del interior del templo-. Se debe de cumplir años para poder festejar un cumpleaños, y los dioses ni las regalías –el rubio no podía romper la ilusión con que Yato esperaba una explicación-, bueno, los dioses y las regalías celebran su cumpleaños el mismo día –dijo riendo nerviosamente.

…

-Y así fue como acabe mintiendo a Yato sobre su cumpleaños–dijo frustrado el rubio lloriqueando contra la mesa metidos en el Kotatsu, se encontraban en el templo de Yato, mientras que el dios jugaba afuera con Keiichi y otros niños más que al ver de forma consecutiva al menor habían empezado a ir.

-Aunque eso no explica por qué ahora tendremos que comer pastel –preguntó Hiyori al tanto tomaba más de su té.

-Bueno, me preguntó cuándo era mi "cumpleaños" y yo le dije que sería pronto, en la primera nevada de diciembre, entonces decidió que debemos tener el pastel listo porque pronto será diciembre y ha estado nevando todos estos días –bufó en son de berrinche-. No tengo idea de cómo hacer un pastel de cumpleaños.

-Yo podría traerlo, Yukine-kun, podríamos invitar a Tenjin-sama, a Bichamon-sama y todos los demás, seguro que a Yato le encantará estar rodeado de mucha gente celebrando sus cumpleaños, después de todo Yato te encontró justamente durante una nevada, así que no le dijiste ninguna mentira.

Yukine se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Iré a meter a Yato, su ropa debe de estar muy mojada, además hace falta que ponga la estrella a su árbol de navidad –bufó Yukine aún ruborizado por el comentario, caminando a la salida de la habitación. Hiyori rio divertida bebiendo más té.

Después de todo, diciembre era una buena época para nacer.

.

.

2 de enero: "El deseo del pequeño dios".

 **Follows y Favoritos:** ¡Muchas gracias a todos realmente me hacen feliz!

 **Contestando a los review** :

 **Panda:** Pues sí, renació lo cual es extraño pero todo tendrá una explicación. Antes tenía una idea de un fic de dos o tres capítulo que hablarálo "tierno" que es Yato al renacer, pero ahora la cosa me ha empezado a gustar para mucho y con comentarios como los tuyos hacen que tenga gasolina para seguir avanzando "furiosamente" hacia un fic de río. Saludos y gracias por tu apoyo! Hazme saber qué opinas de este. Felices fiestas.

 **Angielu300** : Tú me haces sonrojar, haha, no me sentí presionada, al contrario, me sentí querida puesto que tu apoyo y el del resto de chicos que siguen la historia son fundamental para la motivación que me da aliento a seguir escribiendo. Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy, casi no avance por motivos de temporada, pero el siguiente capítulo habrá más emoción. Gracias por seguir acompañándome, saludos! Felices fiestas.

 **Yato-chan** : Gracias a ti por leer mi historia, no tienes absolutamente nada que agradecer, hago esto porque me gusta Noragami y me gusta escribir, realmente me siento agradecida porque alguien lea mi pequeña historia, espero continuar con tu apoyo en los siguientes capítulos, saludos! Felices fiestas.

St. Yukiona.


	4. El deseo del pequeño dios

**Cronopios del autor** : Estoy echa un asco, ayer bebí como si no hubiera un mañana y amanecí súper cruda. Pero aquí tienen su capitulito, gracias por seguir acompañandome. Espero hayan tenido un excelente primer día del año. Por cierto, este año es bisiesto. Yehi!

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers.

 **Descarga de responsabilidades:** Noragami y sus personajes, así como algunos términos le pertenece a Adachi Toka, esta historia no pretende lucrar con ellos. La historia original donde se ven involucrados es una invención total de mí.

.

.

 **Forjadores de la fe.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4: El deseo del pequeño dios** **.**

Yato había descubierto una cosa muy importante, y era que le gustaba mucho la gente, se emocionaba en exceso cuando veía llegar gente al templo. Aunque Yukine aún no le permitía acercarse a ellos, sin que el rubio se diera cuenta espiaba a esas personas y cerraba los ojos escuchándolos con claridad.

 _"Bubis-sama ¿Por qué Yukine no puede escuchar a las personas?" había preguntado Yato un día mientras se encontraba en la enorme, y bonita, casa de la tía "bubis", era la diosa Bishamonten, pero se le hacía muy largo y pesado decir todo ese nombre enorme y la había dotado de un nombre que estaba relacionado a sus atributos, Veena había estado recordando que el idiota de Yato era un niño, pero en más de alguna ocasión había estado tentada a hacerlo reencarnar por imprudente, no obstante, le causaba curiosidad ver como Yato-bebé (como lo apodaban cariñosamente mientras superaban del todo que Yato-idiota-original se había ido) se acercaba a ella para resolver dudas._

 _"Eso sucede cuando rezan a nuestro nombre" explicó Veena. Ambos dioses estaban en el baño de purificación de la diosa, ella usaba una yukata blanca y delgada, el pequeño dios Yato nadaba desnudo, realmente a la rubia no le importaba compartir su baño con su pequeño vecino, de algún modo se sentía culpable, todos se sentían miserables._

 _"Oh…" el nene veía sus dedos arrugados por estar expuesto tanto tiempo a la humedad. "Es cuando debemos cumplir sus plegarias, ¿Cierto?"_

 _Veena miró al pequeño. "¿Qué clase de peticiones escuchas, Yato?"_

 _"Pues…" mordisqueó los labios un poco inquieto. "Hay ocasiones en que llegan a agradecer, pero en otros momentos sólo… piden cosas como exterminar esto o aquello y… que ahuyente las pesadillas"_

 _Veena arqueó la ceja._

 _"¿Has hecho alguna de esas cosas?"_

 _Yato miró a la rubia y después clavó de inmediato su mirada nuevamente en sus manos._

 _"Pero, he visto que esas mismas personas vuelven a regresar para dar gracias, quiero decir, ¿de verdad puedo hacer todo eso con nada más desearlo? O es que no soy yo el que hace eso y esas personas creen que así pasa. Es que… siento que soy un dios inútil" sonrió con cierta frustración que a Bishamon se le antojó que no iba con ese rostro infantil._

 _"Pues, tu antigua reencarnación en realidad sí era un inútil bueno para nada" declaró con simpleza la mujer mientras que se incorporaba lentamente para caminar hacia el centro de la laguna. "Sin embargo, en los últimos años, empezó a hacer las cosas bien, quizás te tome un poco de tiempo comprender que cuál es tu deseo y objetivo en esta vida, una de las mejores cosas que hizo el Yato antes que tú, fue adquirir a una regalía que se jugó su nombre por el bienestar de su amo, por lo tanto, habla con tu guía y expón tus predicamentos pequeño Yato, aunque en estos momentos sólo deberías preocuparte en crecer y aprender, tienes un par de manos que harán que la gente siga creyendo en ti"_

Después de esa conversación el pequeño sentía que ningún momento era bueno para hablar con Yukine, mucho menos ahora que Hiyori-chan y su regalía parecían inmersos en la organización de la fiesta de comer pastel a la que invitarían a varios dioses que según el dúo le habían dicho a Yato eran amigos del primer Yatogami. Así que dejaría que su memoria aún tierna mantuviera la importante misión de "esa plática pendiente".

-¡Yato! –gritó Yukine detrás del menor que se escondía detrás de un árbol donde espiaba a un grupo de feligreses quienes no notaron la presencia del par-. Te he dicho que no deambules por ahí –lo tomó con cuidado de la manita para guiarlo hacia la pequeña ofrenda que era su "llave" para ir al Takamagahara pero Yato se resistió un poco.

-Quiero estar un poco más –pidió haciendo un puchero el dios de la calamidad.

-Pero… -Yukine había llegado a la conclusión de que sí el antiguo Yato era una molestia mimada, el pequeño Yato se llenaba las palmas en cuanto manipulación, así es como lograba salirse con la suya logrando regresar sólo a la casa de Yato en el Takamagahara mientras que el pequeño Dios se había quedado en su templo con la condición de que estaría únicamente ahí.

Ese día, en especial, era bastante movido, cuatro personas habían ido a levantar plegarías a su nombre y pedir que espantara pesadillas y que "limpiara" el hogar de tal o cual persona pues se acercaban fechas importantes. Pero pudo notar enseguida un inusual visitante. Era un niño más o menos de su edad que tenía sus manitas pegadas como si levantará una plegaría pero Yato no lograba escuchar nada. Frunció un poco su ceño pues algo en el chico resultaba ser anormalmente familiar, un aroma bastante agradable, incluso para él. Decidido a acercarse salió de su escondite pero una mano lo detuvo. Sintió frío y un estremecimiento que jamás había experimentado le recorrió.

-Yato, ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó una suave y aterciopelada voz femenina infantil.

El otro de ojos azules giró lentamente para notar enseguida la presencia de una chica de cabello castaño, lo que le hizo sentir más horror no fue la ropa blanca que la denotaba como un "muerto"* ni la sonrisa extrañamente fría que le dedicaba, sino la cantidad desmedida de nombres que aparecían en su cuerpo.

-Nora –masculló bajito mientras que el miedo se dibujó en su rostro retrocediéndose, soltándose para abrazar la mano de la cual lo había sostenido-. ¿Quién eres? –preguntó con voz alarmada y el gesto desmejorando a cada segundo.

-Qué cruel que me llames Nora, Yato, ¿Por qué no escoges uno de estos para llamarme? –dijo mostrando sus piernas alzando la yukata blanca-. O mejor aún… ¿Por qué no mejor me das uno? ¿No te gustaría jugar, Yato? Tú y yo lo hacíamos antes… cuando estabas vivo… ¿Sabes por qué reencarnaste Yato? Porque te volviste alguien inútil, Yato –insistía el ente acercándose lentamente. El cuerpo del niño se había congelado y la planta de sus pies se habían pegado al piso.

-Restricción –señaló una voz madura y pacifica-. Debes aprender a no ofrecer descuidadamente tus servicios, Nora –despotricó esa misma voz con una paciencia similar a la de antes. Yato giró lentamente su mirada hacia un adulto que en primera instancia le pareció la persona más hermosa que había visto jamás en toda su "larga" vida, con una altura casi similar a la de Daikoku, la regalía de Kofuku. Sólo que muy por diferente a la apariencia de ese monstruo, la persona ante él era esbelta y de piel clara, pálida. Ojos serenos, grises y brillantes. Le recordaban la calma de la luna.

-¡Yato! –apareció casi al instante Yukine que se abalanzaba a su dios y lo jalaba contra él, mirando con odio al hombre, pero al seguir la mirada del largo brazo extendido notó con mayor repudió a Nora.

El desconocido miró de reojo a la regalía y deshizo el encantamiento.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó aquel sujeto a Yukine que chasqueó la boca cabreado incorporándose para gritarle a aquel hombre para sentir como Yato lo jalaba la mano y señalar que Nora se había ido. El rubio volvió a chasquear la boca.

-Mierda –bufó, se inclinó hacia su dios-. No debes hablar con ella ¿De acuerdo? ¿Recuerdas lo que habíamos hablado sobre esas regalías? Por nada del mundo debes de hablar con las Noras. ¿Lo entiendes? –preguntó Yukine y el menor afirmó solemne con un movimiento de cabeza. Yukine le dio unas palmadas a Yato en la cabeza-. Buen chico.

-Lo tratas como si fuera un retardado –comentó de forma tranquila el desconocido mientras encendía un cigarrillo de forma despreocupada.

Yukine frunció el ceño y se incorporó.

-¿Y quién diablos eres tú?

-Soy Taira. Y deberías dejar que tu dios decida sí quiere o no utilizar un Nora, intervine porque vi que el pequeñín la estaba pasando mal, como no observé a su regalía por ningún lado pensé que quizás no tenía una, así que quise ver si en vez de que usara a aquella Nora, me quería utilizar a mí, que por lo visto seré más útil que tú pequeño ratoncito –sonrió santurrón el chico.

Yukine frunció el ceño aún más cabreado.

-Estas jodido, hombrecito de nieve –declaró la regalía dispuesta a empezar con la tortura, pero antes de que eso ocurriera un tímido nene apareció detrás de las piernas de Taira. Yukine se detuvo pues notó la forma en que el menor observaba a Yato y como Yato le regresaba la mirada. El otro niño tenía cabello castaño y unos extravagantes ojos carmín. Fue entonces que Yukine cayó en cuenta que ese niño era un dios, mismo que acercándose tímidamente extendió un ema* a Yato, el cual lo cogió y parpadeó confundido.

"Por favor, aleja mis pesadillas"

El de ojos carmín hizo una reverencia rápida y regresó por detrás de las piernas de Taira, apretando el pantalón del hombre. Taira, por su parte le sonrió a su dios y se volvió al rubio que leía el ema entregado a Yato.

Un rato más tarde, Yato jugaba con el niño en el jardín de la casa del primero. Yukine, Hiyori y Taira bebían té entorno de la mesita.

-¿Así que ese pequeño y adorable niño es Kagutsuchi? –aún no se la creía Hiyori de que estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos al mismísimo dios del fuego y los herreros.

-Sí, se encuentra en versión "Pup" –dijo en broma sonriendo divertido vigilando a su dios corretear-. Su antigua reencarnación murió al ser tocado por una de sus regalías –contó un poco más serio.

-Aunque lo menciones, nunca lo había visto antes en el Takamagahara –declaró Yukine con seriedad, aún estaba un poco resentido por lo que antes había ocurrido, y ahora no se la tragaba toda de que ese enano fuera un dios tan poderoso.

-Kagutsuchi es un dios vetado de cualquier tipo de asamblea desde que fue asesinado por su padre, Izanagi –explicó Taira-. Sin contar que a diferencia de cualquier otro dios, mi Kagutsuchi no reencarna a la brevedad, tarda hasta tres años para volver a la tierra –farfulló. Tanto Hiyori como Yukine estaban en silencio-. No pongan esa cara, cuando Izanami dio luz a mi señor la asesino, es por su culpa que la diosa de la destrucción dejara caer su ira contra el mundo, por lo cual, es repudiado en general por todos los dioses mayores… pertenece al Takamagahara porque saben que si lo destierran podrían ocasionar perturbación, sin embargo, cada cierto tiempo –la mirada se le ensombreció-. Han apostado por asesinar a mi señor… así fue como terminó por reencarnar –masculló bajito mirando a los niños.

-¿Cómo pueden…

-Hay un puñado de dioses a los cuales los tienen fichados, mi dios encabeza la lista –alzó los hombros y suspiró-. A mí sólo me queda esperar y protegerlo hasta que crezca, en esta ocasión espero no viva una vida tan miserable como antes –indicó con determinación.

-¿Qué hay con eso de las pesadillas? –interrogó Yukine.

-Supongo que es un espectro que arrastra –masculló sin tener el coraje de seguir hablando, dio un sorbo a su té Taira.

-Kagutsuchi asesinó sin querer a Izanami, haciendo que cayera en ira y dolor Izanagi, por lo cual lo asesinó cuando apenas era un recién nacido, de su cuerpo, dice la leyenda, nacieron otros dioses… -contó Hiyori con cierta incredulidad. Taira bufó y sonrió con frustración.

-Él sueña que lo persiguen y es desmembrado, ni siquiera yo puedo hacer nada, así que en cuanto escuchó que había un dios que ahuyentaba las pesadillas, quiso venir –explicó el de ojos claros.

Yukine suspiró.

-Nos gustaría poder ayudarlo pero en realidad, sólo exterminamos Ayakashis –confesó Yukine-. O al menos lo hacíamos antes de que Yato reencarnara, a últimas fechas, lo he estado haciendo yo sólo con ayuda de Bishamon para que la gente siga creyendo en Yato, de lo contrario él puede desaparecer –indicó el rubio sin vacilación.

-Lo sabía… -suspiró Taira cerrando los ojos-. Supongo que tendré que esperar a que se acostumbre a esas pesadillas…

-Yo me desharé de ellas –dijo Yato que aparecía, nadie lo había sentido llegar-. Yo me desharé de las pesadillas de Ji-chan –murmuró señalando al menor que recogía flores silvestres-. Y también va a venir mañana a comer pastel, porque Ji-chan es mi amigo, y mañana estarán los amigos del otro Yato y los míos.

Todos se habían quedados fríos, Yukine y Hiyori por el hecho de saber que el menor pudo haber escuchado sobre la cuestión de "menos creyentes = desaparecer", mientras que Taira no creía lo que escuchaba.

-Aunque aceptará, Yato-sama, los otros dioses no aceptarán a Kagutsuchi –insistió Taira.

-Ji-chan es mi amigo, los amigos del otro Yato son amables y querían al otro Yato aunque era un inútil bueno para nada, eso es lo que dijo Bubis-san, así que… ¿Yukine, verdad que está bien que venga a comer pastel para que ya no esté solo? –preguntó con los ojos iluminados.

Y otra vez, el dios de la calamidad se salía con la suya.

.

.

8 de enero: El estúpido santuario.  
.

 **Anotaciones:**

 **Ema*:** Es la tablita donde los seguidores escriben su plegaría a los dioses.

 **Kagutsuchi:** Es uno de los hijos de la pareja venerada Izanagi e Izanami, ella al dar a luz muere consumida por las llamas que el bebé provoca, pues es el dios del fuego y la herrería, Izanagi se enfuerece y descuartiza a su hijo, después va al Yomi a buscar a su esposa pero es cuando se arma todo el desmadre (sorry por la palabra soez). Pues Izanagi ve el rostro calaverico y deforme de su mujer muerta y huye de ella, entonces ella amenaza a su esposo diciéndole que asesinará a 1000 humanos cada día, a lo que él responde que hará que 1,500 humanos nazcan al día. Esa es la leyenda de Izanagi e Izanami, pd. Kagutsuchi jamás fue perdonado por su papá.

Ji-chan: Es el apodo cariñoso que le da Taira, la regalía de Kagutsuchi, al dios. So, el nene Kagutsuchi sabe que se llama "Ji-chan". ¿Verdad que es una ternurita?Por cierto ¿Hay algún amante del Yaoi por aquí? -juega con sus cejas-.

.

.

 **Follows y Favoritos:** ¡Otra vez muchas gracias a todos los que me agregan a su lista!, de verdad que no tengo con que agradecer.

 **Contestando a los review** :

 **Angielu300:** Preciosa de mi vida, muchas gracias, fue el cumpleaños más feliz que he tenido en años, y bueno, aquí tienes la continuación. Espero te complazca este capítulo y el nuevo personaje que introduje, hehe, será... interesante en un futuro. Espero tenerte conmigo a ti y a tus bellas palabras. Saludos! Feliz año nuevo. Pd. ¿Creo que el capítulo resolvió la duda de Nora? Sí, será una pieza importante en todo esta trama.

 **GoddessOfTea** : Muchas gracias, me quedo con la virginidad comentaristica (WTF¡?) Hahaha, gracias por brindarme el honor de que leyeras mi historia y te gustará, espero que lo siga haciendo en este y los capítulos siguientes. ¡Saludos! Feliz año nuevo.

 **Forever MK NH:** ¡Claro que la sigo! Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, me cuentas que te pareció, mando muchos besitos de caramelos.

 **Shadowsakuras:** Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review en cada capitulo, fue un detallazo. Y bueno, ya vez, la inquietud de interpretar qué pasaría sí Yato muriera me orillo a hacer esto, espero que sigas apoyándome y te siga pareciendo interesante la historia. Saludos! Feliz año nuevo.

 **Kurosagi-chan:** En mi opinión, este fic abarca ciertas teorías con respecto el progreso de la historia original, qué pasará cuando Hiyori muera, o sí no muere, sí Yato consigue su templo, sí él muere, sí Yukine es tocado por el secreto mejor guardado, son cosas que aquí voy a plantear poco a poco, y bueno, que no veas el género "romance" no significa que no haya, hay otra cosa que quiero plantear muy importante, así que estate al pendiente. Pd. Si mi vida me lo permitiera postearía diario hahaha, pero no puedo estar 24/7 escribiendo xD. Espero te guste el nuevo capítulo y los que vienen. Saludos!

Me despido gente bella, a dormir que anoche bebí demás y no dormí nada. ¡Feliz inicio de año!

St. Yukiona.


End file.
